


Can you ollie?

by sloganeer



Category: The OC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 00:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He could do an ollie, he could do an indygrab, and yes, he could do a mctwist."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you ollie?

**Author's Note:**

> For ljuser=devkel.

Seth wouldn't let up on the skateboarding.

"The bike's great, Ryan. Nothing wrong with a bike. I've been riding one since I was six." There was a pause, then Seth added, "OK, I was ten, but that doesn't leave the poolhouse."

Ryan didn't laugh, but he knew Seth wasn't fooled.

"But you know what I'm trying to say. Everyone does the bike thing. Who can't ride a bike?"

"Nine-year-old Seth?"

"That's right." He got out of his chair and dropped down next to Ryan on the bed. "That's right, Ryan. But guess what he could do?" Seth held up his hand before Ryan could open his mouth. Many of their conversations went this way. "He could do an ollie, he could do an indygrab, and yes, he could do a mctwist."

"Nine-year-old Seth could not do a mctwist," Ryan scoffed.

"But what about sixteen-year-old Ryan? What can he do?"

There were a lot of rules for being Seth Cohen's friend.


End file.
